Arbre généalogique
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Venez découvrir ici en quelques mots la vie de ceux qui font partie de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Sioc'han. Remontez le temps et partez à l'aventure le temps d'un voyage à Terre Neuve ou Tortuga. Aventureux et curieux jusqu'au-delà des mers Une devise qui sied à merveille à ces hommes et femmes de la plus Bretonne des familles sorcières.
1. Liam Sioc'han le chanceux

Épouser la fille Kervillard était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Seule héritière de la fortune familiale on peut dire qu'il avait tiré le gros lot le Sioc'han.  
Mais il était comme ça Liam Sioc'han. Il avait cette chance qui semblait lui filer au train plus sûrement qu'un botruc en colère.  
Premier rejeton d'une famille nombreuse il avait hérité du commerce de son père et par la même occasion du titre de sieur de Kerdannec. À même pas vingt ans il envoyait ses propres bateaux à la conquête de ce nouveau monde qui avait été découvert l'année même de sa naissance.  
À trente ans il avait épousé, comme son père avant lui, la fille unique d'un riche armateur.  
Il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi à séduire le nouveau sieur de Kerdannec. En plus de ses terres et vaisseaux il était séduisant le Franco-Irlandais. C'était un solide gaillard qui dépassait les autres d'une tête. Quand il parlait tout le monde se taisait pour l'écouter et avec cet accent rocailleux hérité de son père il faisait tourner quelques têtes.  
Y a pas à dire Liam Sioc'han c'était un sacré homme, alors lorsqu'il reprit les affaires de sa belle-famille personne ne fut étonné que la fortune lui sourie encore. Et ce n'est pas ses hommes qui allaient s'en plaindre. Avec lui, leur fortune était assurée. Et vaut mieux être chanceux lorsqu'on décide d'armer des bateaux de course.  
Mais il était comme ça Liam Sioc'han sieur de Kerdannec chanceux comme un Irlandais joyeux compagnon comme un Breton et sorcier par-dessus le marché. Le bougre avait vraiment tout pour plaire et ce n'était pas sa femme Anne Kervillard la plus belle femme de Roscoff qui allait s'en plaindre.


	2. Jean Sioc'han corsaire malchanceux

S'il pouvait rattraper le saligaud qui avait confondu un homard avec un malagrif tacheté il lui fera regretter son erreur. Non-content de lui avoir donné une fièvre de cheval couplé à des pustules verdâtres, il lui a en plus donné la poisse. Un corsaire malchanceux ça ne fait pas de vieux os en ces temps troublés.  
Non mais par le sang de Merlin quel est l'imbécile qui a réussi à confondre un homard avec une telle créature ? Ça se saurait si les homards gambadaient sur terre. Une fois qu'il aura remis la main sur le marin qui lui a occasionné pareille tragédie faudra lui expliquer qu'un homard gris clair tacheté de points verts foncés ça n'existe pas. Un homard breton c'est bleu pas gris à pois vert.  
Quelle misère. Une semaine de malchance. Une semaine à rester en cale sèche, car il ne peut pas prendre le risque d'attaquer un bateau avec cette poisse qui lui colle au poil comme une tique affamée.  
S'il avait su ce qu'il avait mangé au repas, il ne serait même pas sorti du port ça lui aurait évité de se prendre un canon sur le pont. Par le sang du christ depuis quand les canons s'échappent des remparts du port pour atterrir sur un bateau ? Depuis quand hein ?  
Foi de Jean Sioc'han sieur de Kerdannec il va retrouver le malheureux qui est à l'origine de ce satané quiproquo.


	3. Gwendal Sioc'han pirate désabusé

Il leur avait répété cinquante mille fois, mais ça ne voulait toujours pas rentrer dans leurs cabosses dures comme le fer. L'argent, l'argent ils n'avaient que ça à la bouche. À ça oui piller, prendre en otage, tuer, ils savaient faire, mais lorsqu'il fallait réfléchir un peu il n'y avait plus personne. Parfois, il se demande s'il avait bien fait de venir chercher fortune ici. Il aurait pu travailler au côté de son frère jumeau dans l'entreprise familiale, mais non il était parti chercher l'aventure. Il ne voulait pas se contenter du butin que leur donnait le roi, lui il voulait tout. Au final il n'était peut-être pas mieux que ses hommes. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien il diffère d'eux par bien des aspects. Et en premier lieu, car au moins lui il réfléchit. Par Morgane qu'es ce qu'ils l'épuisent. Il se demande bien quelle sera leur prochaine bêtise. Oui son équipage est sans doute le plus sot, le plus bête, le plus affligeant, le plus benêt et dénué d'intelligence de tous les pirates du Pacifique. Mon dieu comment peut-on faire une bêtise pareille. Ils avaient osé ramener un serpent sur le bateau. Comment on dit : « à défaut de chat pour chasser les souris on prend un serpent ». Un serpent pourquoi pas, mais pas un serpencendre ! Les ânes. Et dire que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils lui font le coup. La prochaine fois il fera vivre un enfer aux vauriens qui lui ramèneront encore une de ces ignobles créatures sur son bateau.


	4. Budog Sioc'han armateur comblé

Du temps, du temps, son père disait qu'il en aurait. Mais lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir ses propres navires. Il voulait mener la barque de l'entreprise familiale. Mais son père, ce grand homme, tenait toujours les rênes. Comme il enviait son frère. Au moins Gwendal était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, alors que lui devait toujours rendre des comptes à leur père. Mais en dépit de tout cela il aimait son métier.  
C'était chaque fois avec fierté qu'il regardait un des bateaux qu'il avait affrété pour le compte de son père dépasser l'ile de Batz avant de s'élancer vers l'Atlantique. Il n'avait jamais été fait pour la mer. Il n'avait pas le pied marin comme son frère et son père. Non lui était un rêveur comme sa mère. Il imaginait ses bateaux naviguer jusqu'en Inde pour ramener les épices et tissus qui faisaient la réputation de ce coin d'Asie. Il voyait devant ses yeux les bateaux qu'il affrétait pour la course livrer des batailles épiques dans ce nouveau monde. Les bateaux avaient toujours été un rêve. Un rêve qu'il avait depuis son enfance. Il rêvait de bateau portant son nom et ses couleurs sur toutes les mers du globe. Et le jour où son premier bateau sorti des chantiers navales, il se dit que c'était le début de son rêve qui se réalisait. Son premier bateau, son bébé. Emue Budog regardait le bateau dépasser l'île de Batz comme tant d'autre avant lui.  
Mais celui-là était spécial. Unique, car c'était le premier bateau qui avait été crée spécialement pour lui et non pour son père ou son grand-père. C'était le dernier né d'une longue tradition familiale.


	5. Paskal Sioc'han Terre-Neuvas

Encore un. Il n'en peut plus de ces filets déchirés. S'ils continuent à remonter des filets vides ses hommes vont commencer à s'inquiéter. Si ça continue comme cela, il ne donne pas cher de la peau de Evan. Il sait bien que la colère couve sur les coquilles de noix qui flottent autour de son bateau. Inquiet il regarde la lumière accrochée au mat du navire. La brume commence à être trop dense il ne va pas falloir traîner trop longtemps dans le coin. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de perdre ses hommes dans le brouillard glacial de Terre-Neuve. Cela arrive trop souvent de perdre une des chaloupes par ce temps et ce n'est pas la cloche qu'il fait toujours sonner sur le pont par un temps pareil qui les ramènent. Une fois qu'on entend plus la cloche on est mort dans un telle purée de poix.  
Espérons que le brouillard va tarder à se lever, car s'ils ne ramènent rien il va devoir débarquer Evan à terre. Il sait bien que ses hommes n'étaient pas d'accord pour qu'il l'amène, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour remplacer Pierre qui s'est cassé le bras. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'a pas vu que la brume a encore gagné du terrain. Fichtre, rentrons. Demain on testera une nouvelle zone de pêche et si les filets reviennent toujours crevés alors on laissera Evan à terre. On verra demain si les racontars de matelots sont vrais.  
Un moldu ça attire toujours les sharaks et à Terre-Neuve il y a des coins où ils pullulent.


	6. Ewen Sioc'han contrebandier doué

Octobre 1652. Cela fait un an que le Navigation Act signé par Cromwell a été signé. Loi qui interdit à tout navire non-Anglais d'importer en Grande-Bretagne des marchandises. Ainsi, seuls les navires commandés par des capitaines anglais et avec l'équipage composé au moins aux trois-quarts des sujets de la rose ont le droit d'importer les marchandises venant des îles lointaines. Mais c'est sans compter sur Ewen Sioc'han. À cinquante-trois ans l'ancien armateur s'est reconvertit en smogleur. Et on peut dire qu'il est fort le contrebandier pour arriver à se glisser dans le smog qui envahit les côtes anglaises afin de livrer sa marchandise. Il faut croire qu'il a hérité de la chance de son arrière-arrière-grand-père Liam Sioc'han le chanceux. Tout comme l'ancien sieur de Kerdannec il a la réussite qui semble lui coller au train et une facilité à disparaître particulièrement étonnante. Peut-être pas si étonnante que cela quand on sait qu'Ewen, comme ses aïeuls, est un sorcier.


	7. Gwenaëlle Sioc'han l'apothicaire

Dans la famille Sioc'han, la mer a toujours eu une place particulière. Vénéré, aimée, et bienfaitrice, elle est aussi source de larmes, de malheur et de reproches. Haïe, adulée, elle n'a jamais laissé de marbres les membres de cette illustre famille dont la devise « aventureux et curieux jusqu'au-delà des mers » montre bien cette passion sans commune mesure pour cet élément capricieux.  
Aussi lorsque la petite dernière de la grande fratrie de Paskal le terre-neuvas avait décidé de s'installer à Paimpont en pleine forêt de Brocéliande pour ouvrir son commerce d'apothicaire tout le monde tomba des nues. Mais en plus, lorsqu'elle présenta son fiancé un Breton de l'intérieur des terres alors là personne n'en revint. La petite Gwenaëlle avait tourné le dos à ses racines. Il faut dire que dans une famille de pêcheurs, de contrebandiers et de corsaires les apothicaires ne sont pas légion.  
Mais il faut reconnaître que le commerce tourne bien dans cette ville qui est le coeur de la Bretagne sorcière. Et puis bon, les affaires, ce sont les affaires alors il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur à cette petite. À sa façon, elle aussi a fait preuve de courage en s'affranchissant de cette mer tentatrice qui prend bien trop souvent les hommes de cette famille.


	8. Kilian Sioc'han le négrier

En 1685 le code noir avait été signé par Louis XIV en même temps que l'édit de Nantes était révoqué. Une année qui allait être un tournant pour la famille Sioc'han. Ainsi en 1717 sous la houlette de Kilian l'ainé des Sioc'han six des bateaux de l'entreprise familiale partaient dorénavant de Nantes.  
Ils rejoignaient ainsi les 48 bateaux nantais armés, depuis 1712, pour la traite négrière. Du commerce triangulaire les sieurs de Kerdanec avaient trouvé une nouvelle source de revenue pour palier le fait que Morlaix et Saint-Malo avaient maintenant concurrencer Roscoff pour la guerre des courses. Sans oublier Lorient qui était devenu le premier port breton à faire le commerce avec les Indes.  
Dans les cales des navires partant du premier port négrier de France les esclaves croisés les colifichets, les armes et les tissus qui arrivaient d'occident et les épices, café, coton, or et autres denrées d'Amérique. Cependant, sur l'un des navires de Kilian Sioc'han il arrivait que des manuscrits, artefacts étranges et même homme se retrouvent dans une minuscule cabine cachée de tous sauf du capitaine.  
C'est comme cela que Makomodo le nouvel esclave du sieur de Kerdanec transita jusqu'à Roscoff. Une fois à Roscoff l'homme avait retrouvé dans d'autres hommes, femmes et mêmes enfants qui avaient comme lui transités par le petit réduit d'un des bateaux du Roscovite. Qu'allait faire d'eux l'homme qui leur avait aménagé un petit village sur son immense propriété ?  
Kilian lui-même n'en savait rien. Il n'avait juste pas pu condamner à une vie d'esclavage ses hommes et femmes qui, même noir, restaient des sorciers comme lui.


	9. Azenor et Fanch Sioc'han les maraichers

Les gens avaient toujours cherché à connaître le secret d'Azenor, mais sans succès jusque-là. La question était pourtant sur toutes les lèvres de la ville. Comment diable Azenor arrivait-elle à avoir un aussi beau jardin et d'aussi gros légumes ? Les commères murmuraient qu'il y avait sorcellerie dans cette histoire et que le goémon que ramassait Fañch à l'aube sur la grève devait y être pour quelque chose.  
Malgré les racontars la production d'artichaut du Léon et d'oignons de Roscoff de Fañch s'arrachait sur les marchés et Azenor avait toujours les plus belles roses de la ville. Et pendant ce temps les Veaudelune continuaient à danser sur l'herbe au-dessus de la grève.


	10. Morvan explorateur d'ile magique

Jamais Morvan n'a cru la trouver. Mais il y est enfin. Il est arrivé au bout de ce périple. Un périple qui a commencé en Angleterre de l'autre côté de la Manche où il est né. C'est là-bas qu'il a rencontré un sorcier lui ayant assuré qu'il pouvait le guider à la mythique Avalon. Morvan l'a seulement cru à moitié, mais il doit reconnaître que l'homme ne l'a pas leurré. Il a enfin trouvé le mythique pays d'Avalon. Et on peut dire qu'en tant qu'explorateur d'île magique, c'est la consécration.  
Presque incapable d'y croire Morvan Sioc'han hésite à descendre de son bateau afin de fouler l'étrange pays-ile. Afin de s'assurer que ce n'est pas un mirage et qu'il ne risque rien, il lance un grand nombre de sortilèges. Intrigué, il jette un coup d'œil vers le vieux sorcier barbu qui l'a mené jusqu'ici, mais celui-ci ne se tient plus à ses côtés. Ses hommes eurent bon le chercher partout rien n'y fit le bonhomme s'était purement et simplement envolé. Morvan ne peut expliquer sa disparition, mais une chose est sûre Avalon existe bel et bien. C'est donc curieux qu'il entreprend de découvrir l'île aux pommes.  
Le temps ne semble pas avoir de prise sur ce monde et alors qu'il a quitté le continent en plein hiver, ici un soleil réchauffe la terre et les arbres ploient sous de grosses pommes rouges en cette chaude matinée. Un sortilège climatique semble emprisonner l'île sous un dôme protecteur, sinon comment expliquer cette étrangeté ? Au loin sur une colline, un château recouvert de vigne vierge dresse ses tours à l'assaut des nuées. Hardi Morvan continue son périple en direction du monument. Pour l'instant, il n'a rencontré personne et il ne sait pas comment expliquer ce phénomène. Au détour du sentier, devant les douves se tient le vieillard maintenant revêtu en grande pompe. Qui est-il ?


	11. Yves Sioc'han le prêtre

Être un prête en ces temps de révolution n'était pas chose aisée. Et pourtant, Yves Sioc'han continuait son bout de chemin sans se soucier de la menace des Robespierre, Danton, Marat ou toutes autres hommes politiques. Des remontrances de l'église il avait cure aussi. Lui tout ce qui lui importait c'étaient ses ouailles et le seigneur bien sûr. Alors s'en trembler et avec sa foi inébranlable comme compagne il continuait ses sermons. Et pourtant Yves aurait dû se méfier un peu plus, car si être prêtre en Bretagne pendant la première République ça reste encore faisable grâce aux soutiens de ses fidèles, être un prêtre sorcier ça a de quoi à faire sourciller plus d'un de ses supérieurs, sans compter le ministère de la magie nouvellement crée.  
En effet s'il y avait bien quelque chose à reprocher à cet homme altruiste toujours prêt à aider son prochain, c'est son utilisation de la magie. Alors un petit tour de passe-passe de temps en temps pour faire croire à un miracle ça fait de mal à personne et ce n'est pas l'église qui s'en plaint, mais là le Yves il commençait à faire du zèle et le nombre de miracles dans la paroisse de Morlaix commençait à faire jaser tout le monde.  
S'il ne se calmait pas sur les miracles le Sioc'han allait vite devenir prête défroqué et ça ne serait pas les révolutionnaires qui en seraient la cause.


	12. Mark Sioc'han le Johnnies

À dix-huit ans Mark Sioc'han est un Johnnies depuis bientôt deux ans. Deux ans à traverser la manche pour aller vendre les oignons rosés de Roscoff qui ont fait la réputation de la ville. Deux ans à sillonner les marchés de la côte sud-ouest de l'Angleterre avec sa bicyclette et ses tresses d'oignons. Deux ans, c'est long lorsque de juillet à l'avent on est loin de chez soit alors qu'on à tout juste seize ans. Mais avec son frère ainé il arpente sans relâche l'Angleterre pour vendre ses oignons.  
Ses parents se moquent bien de savoir si lui veut toute sa vie errer sur les chemins à cause du surpeuplement de la Bretagne en ce début du dix-huitième siècle. Alors le lendemain de ces dix-huit ans il se promit d'un jour quitter son métier de marchant itinérant pour rejoindre la capitale Française, et devenir marchant de plantes exotiques et magiques dans le quartier sorcier de Paris. Car l'amour des plantes il l'a depuis tout petit et cela, grâce aux heures passées dans les parcelles de plantes magiques qui poussent dans le coin le plus reculé de l'exploitation familiale.


	13. Benoic Sioch'an le pêcheur de sardine

Toute la ville est imprégnée de l'odeur de sardine et de saumure. Seule la rue sorcière de Concarneau échappe à cette marée qui envahit la ville, grâce aux enchantements mis en place afin de contrer cette odeur qui s'infiltre partout. Et encore, il arrive que l'odeur tenace s'infiltre quand même et ceux en dépits des sorts lancés. Benoic déteste ces jours où le vent de la mer charrie les relents de poissons provenant des usines qui tournent à plein régime depuis 1853. Tout tourne ici autour du petit poisson et dans la famille Sioch'an, comme chez toutes les autres familles de Concarneau, c'est la sardine qui fait vivre tout le monde comme en attestent les filets bleus en train de sécher aux fenêtres. Benoic est pêcheur comme son père avant lui. Sa femme, quant à elle, est une des pen sardin qui fait tourner les conserveries. Certains jours la sardine il ne veut plus en entendre parler ce n'est pas que son métier le gêne, mais il n'en peut plus de cette odeur qui imprègne les vêtements, et ce, malgré tout les sorts de nettoyage que sa femme lancent dessus. Mais il parait que certains sorciers écoeurés par cette odeur ont mis au point un nouveau sortilège ménager. Recurvite, le sort qui vient à bout de tout même de la sardine comme le proclame les réclames vendant les recherches mise en place par la préfecture bretonne du ministère de la magie afin de palier à ce problème.


	14. Loik Sioc'han gardien de phare

Dans la famille Sioc'han on a une devise « aventureux et curieux jusqu'au-delà des mers » une devise que Loik l'un des rejetons de Benoic le pêcheur prenait très à cœur.  
Et il faut dire que du courage il lui en avait fallu pour exercer son métier. Gardien de phare un de ces métiers de l'extrême qui fut un temps seulement occupé par des sorciers.  
Mais c'était avant la modernité, avant la radio qui permettait aux gardiens de phare de communiquer entre eux. Avant un patronus suffisait pour indiquer un naufrage aux capitaines ou une lanterne éteinte à un collègue. Mais ça c'était avant, dans une Bretagne qui croyait encore au saint et au sorcier. Une Bretagne qui s'était éteinte avec le nouveau siècle, ce siècle si moderne.  
Loik avait été un des derniers hommes de ces temps jadis. Il avait été le gardien d'Ar-men, l'enfer des enfers, et encore maintenant il parlait avec nostalgie de ces temps révolus ou moldus et sorciers se serraient les coudes faces aux tempêtes et vicissitudes de la mer.  
À croire que la mer en Bretagne avait ce pouvoir surnaturel de gommer les différences, au moins le temps que le mauvais grain passe.


	15. Charles Sioc'han collecteur de folklores

Connaissez-vous le dicton moldu qui dit : "en Bretagne, il existe autant de costumes et de coiffes que de paroisses" ? Non ? Alors vous connaissez peut-être celui sorcier qui dit que "pour chaque costume breton moldu il existe son double sorcier".  
En effet, si la coiffe et la coupe du vêtement qui servent à signaler à quel pays appartient son propriétaire, sont commune aux moldus et sorciers, si les couleurs et broderies signalant le bourg, le quartier de son possesseur, et même son âge et son statut professionnelle se lisent aussi bien par les moldus que les sorciers, il existe quelques subtilités quant aux costumes de ces derniers.  
Ainsi, au moyen de sortilèges complexes, des motifs signalent un métier quelque peu original, un pouvoir étrange, ou tout simplement le don de faire la magie. Et seul ceux qui savent reconnaître les signes peuvent voir ce qui se cachent parmi les broderies de ces costumes de fête ou parmi les couleurs chatoyantes de ces costumes de tout les jours.  
Encore de nos jours grâce à la création du museum d'histoire bretonne et sorcière en 1920 par le magianthropologue Charles Sioc'han nous pouvons admirer ces costumes d'autrefois qui sont mort sous les baïonnettes de la guerre 14-18.


	16. Sloan Sioc'han employé au DCA

Dire que Sloan n'avait pas de chance était un doux euphémisme.

En effet, Sloan Sioc'han semblait avoir un malagriff sans cesse collait à l'arrière-train. Ce fonctionnaire fort gentil, quoique légèrement benêt, pour ne pas dire bête comme un troll, était connu dans le magistère sorcier d'Armorique pour ses bêtises légendaires.  
Ainsi, lorsqu'on apprit qu'il avait provoqué encore une fois un léger incident diplomatique avec des korrigans de Carnac, son supérieur au Département des Créatures Armoricaines (DCA) ne fit pas grand cas de cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sloan faisait des siennes. Mal lui en pris de prendre à la légère cette affaire.

En effet, il se dit de nos jours, que s'il avait pris avec moins de pincettes l'air affecté de son employé lorsque celui-ci lui fit part du regrettable, quoi que léger, accident dont il était à l'origine alors une guerre entre korrigans et moutons à cinq pattes aurait put être évité. Ainsi, on aurait encore des moutons à cinq pas en Armorique. Perte regrettable que cette créature fantastique endémique de l'île d'Arz.


	17. Yann-Marie collectionneur d'imaginaire

Parcourir la campagne en allant de ferme en ferme il aimait ça. À chaque étape, il demandait le gîte et le couvert en échange de contes, légendes et nouvelles du reste du monde. Il y avait pire comme travail que celui de Yann-Marie. Conteur et collectionneur d'histoire, c'est un bien beau métier.  
Au coin du feu lors des veillées il écoutait les récits des gens de la ferme qui se transmettaient de famille en famille. Méticuleusement, amoureusement, il les notait sur ses calepins. Puis il prenait la parole pour raconter ses histoires. Il parlait de dragons, de sorcières, de l'ankou et du christ. Et dans ses récits les mondes moldus et sorciers semblaient faire plus qu'un. C'est cet amour des mots qui le poussait à grappiller chaque nouveau récit afin de les compiler dans ses livres qu'il publiait ensuite pour que jamais on oublie ces histoires qui commençaient à se perdre au fur à mesure que les conteurs se faisaient rare.  
Yann-Marie Sioc'han c'était un collectionneur d'imaginaire.


	18. Yann-Marie et Hélène Sioc'han résistants

**Texte écrit durant la nuit insolite du 2 mars 2019**

Les nuits insolites se déroule sur Hpfanfiction et elles ont pour challenge 1 Nuit, 1 thème stylistique par heure/1 thème scénaristique par heure, 1 texte sur 1 thème ou sur les 2 le tout en 1heure

Les conditions étaient :  
\- La première lettre et la dernière lettre de chaque phrase sont identiques.  
\- Le personnage principal doit perdre quelque chose de vital.

Pour ce texte on retrouve Yann-Marie dans ce texte ainsi que sa femme

* * *

Prisonnière de sa tour d'ivoire elle se sent si seule, tellement seule. Et si elle sautait ? Tout à son désespoir elle s'imagine commettre l'irréparable. Elle n'a plus qu'a enjamber la fenêtre et s'élancer. Rien ne l'arrêtera il n'y a plus personne pour arrêter l'invasion. Non plus personne, ils sont tous mort dans cette escarmouche et lui avec. Cela ne sert plus à rien de continuer, ils ne peuvent pas arrêter l'invasion Allemande.  
Enfin si, il reste un minuscule espoir, et c'est cette espoir qui la fait tenir. Ronan n'est pas mort pour rien. Non, il est mort en héros. Sauver, ils les a tous sauvés. Son sacrifice n'a pas été vain, ils ont réussis. Si seulement il avait pu rester en vie. Elle sait bien qu'il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, comme elle a fait son devoir. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Elle aurait voulut rester auprès de lui quand les hommes de Grindelwald leurs sont tombés dessus mais il l'a fait prendre le portoilain d'urgence de force. Elle savait bien que c'est ce qu'elle devait faire, elle devait prévenir que leur cellule était tombée mais en le voyant au prise avec cet homme elle avait voulut rester auprès de lui, se battre à ses côtés mais Ronan en avait décidé autrement.  
Tous, ils étaient tous mort sauf elle. Elle avait survécu et devait maintenant vivre avec la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tellement de mort, mais elle se prenait pourtant à rêver de la sienne. Elle n'en avait pas le droit elle le savait bien. Non elle devait continuer à vivre pour cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre, ce fils qui porterait bientôt le nom de son mari. Il fallait continuer à avancer pour cet enfant, l'héritier des Sioch'an.


	19. Soizic Sioc'han la dernière des Sioc'han

**Texte écrit durant la nuit insolite du 2 mars 2019**  
 _Les nuits insolites se déroule sur Hpfanfiction et elles ont pour challenge 1 Nuit, 1 thème stylistique par heure/1 thème scénaristique par heure, 1 texte sur 1 ou 2 thème(s) le tout en 1heure_

La consigne était :  
\- Inclure dans le texte les mots suivants : dos, raie, mie, face, saule, las, scie

* * *

Elle est la dernière des Sioch'an. Soizic Sioch'an l'héritière. Fille de résistants. Arrière-petite-fille de Henri Lacaze Duthiers, professeur de la Sorbonne et fondateur de la station marine de Roscoff. Son père et son grand-père paternelle ont été sauveurs de folklores, collecteurs d'imaginaires. Sa grand-mère maternelle est la comtesse Hélène de Fontenilliat celle qui a dirigé le centre pour enfant tuberculeux de Perharidy.  
Et malgré tout ces illustres ancêtres elle se retrouve devant cet homme sans savoir quoi faire. Avec l'impression d'être une raie sur l'étal du poissonnier, elle restait là la bouche grande ouverte à dévisager cet inconnu qui lui est rentré dedans. Inconnu qui arbore une mine toute aussi ahurit que la sienne tout en se frottant le dos. Par Morgane qu'es ce qu'elle déteste les magasins moldus mais avec son elfe malade et l'épicier sorcier en vacances elle n'a pas eut d'autre choix que de s'y rendre. Lasse, elle passa sa main sur le visage, tentant par la même occasion de reprendre contenance. Une fois son envie de hurler sur l'étranger passée elle entreprends de l'aider à ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber sous la force de l'impact. De la voir se baisser pour ramasser ses affaires fait reprendre vie à l'homme. Tout en la remerciant de son aide, il se présente dans un Français impeccable, quoique avec un léger accent. C'est ainsi que toujours avec le paquet de pain mie de l'homme dans les bras elle lui serra la main qu'il lui tendit. Bien décidé à prendre congé au plus vite, afin de partir chercher à la quincaillerie la nouvelle scie que lui a demandé son jardinier, elle s'apprête à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle entend son interlocuteur se mettre à jurer sur Morgane tout ramassant le paquet de pain de mie qu'il a refait tomber. Le juron peu commun la fait sourciller, ainsi Jo McKinnon est lui aussi sorcier. Eh ben dis en voilà une surprise, avec un grand sourire elle se plante face à l'Anglais pour se présenter cette fois-ci en bonne et due forme. Etonné celui-ci fait mine de ne rien comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse légèrement sortir un léger bout de sa baguette en saule.

* * *

Soizic Sioc'han est la fille de Yann-Marie Sioc'han et Hélène Fontenilliat.

Hélène Fontenilliat et Henri Lacaze-Duthiers ont réellement existé. Et Henri Lacaze-Duthiers est le fondateur de la station marine de Roscoff

On se quitte ici avec les Sioc'han les autres textes ainsi que celui-ci sont moins axés sur des métiers/personnages mais plus sur un minuscule fragment d'un personnage.


	20. Eléonore Sioc'han la dernière Mckinnon

Elle est la dernière des Mckinnon. L'unique survivante d'une famille décimée par la guerre. Elle est la dernière des Sioc'han. Celle qui n'aurait pas du porter ce nom. Sa mère été la dernière, du moins elle aurait dû. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu porter le nom de son père avant cela.  
Elle est Eléonore Sioc'han. L'enfant unique de Soizic Sioc'han, la dernière enfant d'une grande famille sorcière sang-pur qui remonte au moins jusqu'au corsaire.

Elle n'avait jamais pu porter le nom de son père, elle n'était qu'une enfant illégitime. Tout ça parce que son père avait déjà été marié et que les sorciers Anglais ne reconnaissaient pas le divorce. Jusqu'à la mort et au-delà. Ses parents s'étaient aimés jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, mais jamais sa mère n'avait été considéré comme la femme de son père. Elle en avait toujours voulu au système. Et pourtant, c'était cette injustice qui les avait sauvées. Elles n'étaient pas des Mckinnon, leur nom n'avait jamais été entendu de l'autre côté de la Manche. Jamais Voldemort n'avait entendu parler d'elle. La dernière des Mckinnon.

Maintenant que la guerre est fini elle veut enfin porter ce nom qui est le sien. Et c'est fière d'elle et ses origines qu'à ses onze ans la dernière des McKinnon prend place dans la barque la menant à Poudlard. Avec son vieil ami et parent dans sa valise, elle se sent prête à conquérir l'île de son père.


	21. Ella Jones la première Mckinnon-Jones

**Texte écrit durant la nuit insolite du 2 mars 2019**  
 _Les nuits insolites se déroule sur Hpfanfiction et elles ont pour challenge 1 Nuit, 1 thème stylistique par heure/1 thème scénaristique par heure, 1 texte sur 1 ou 2 thème(s) le tout en 1heure_

La consigne est :  
\- Inclure les mots plu (pleuvoir), plu (plaire), plus (+) et plus (aucun) dans le texte

* * *

Elle n'en peut plu de cette journée. Il a plu tout la matinée. Elle a cru que le déluge ne s'arrêterait jamais, mais finalement le soleil a commencé à pointer son nez lors de sa pose déjeuner. Heureuse, elle décide de sortir manger son encas dans le parc à côté de Saint Mangouste. Profitant de sa courte pause elle ferme les yeux pour se reposer tout en profitant des rayons pâlot du soleil, mais c'est sans compter sur un vent glacial qui s'est mis à souffler. Chassée par la température qui baisse abruptement avec la bise, Ella s'engouffre dans l'hôpital sorcier avant de rejoindre son bureau dans le département de recherche épidémiologique. Elle a hâte que cette journée finisse. Mais l'après-midi promet d'être longue.  
Son supérieur l'a chargée de s'occuper de l'exposition sur les maladies sorcières au cours du temps. Exposition qui doit avoir lieu dans la partie sorcière du British Museum. Elle a été enthousiaste lorsque son chef lui a proposé ce projet mais là avec cette journée qui ne semble pas vouloir finir elle est tout de suite moins motivée. Et là pluie qui vient de recommencer à tomber. Il n'y a plus rien à faire d'autre que prier Merlin pour que plus rien ne vienne la contrarier. Mais il faut croire que lorsqu'on pense qu'on ne peut pas faire pire c'est là où les problèmes ont le plus de chance d'arriver. Voilà que le métro venait de tomber en panne. Elle n'avait plus qu'a transplaner, mais en digne fille de son père elle déteste ça.  
Enfin, elle est au musée. Nauséeuse, elle chercha la salle où l'exposition devait avoir lieu. Perdue, elle trouve la salle de repos des guides du British Muséum Sorcier. Apercevant quelqu'un, elle rentre sans penser à frapper. L'homme qui se trouve dedans sursaute à son entrée et entreprend, gêné, de remettre sa prothèse d'avant-bras. Aucunement choquée, elle lui signifie qu'il peut l'enlever s'il est mieux sans, ça ne la gêne aucunement. C'est stupéfait que le guide du musée la retire. Lui tendant la main, il se présente comme le référent du musée pour tout ce qui concerne son exposition. Un sourire franc, un ton calme et doux Albus Potter lui plu tout de suite.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez retrouver Albus et Ella dans ma fic tout simplement**


	22. Meliane Jones la petite dernière

**Texte écrit durant la nuit insolite du 2 mars 2019**

La consigne était :  
\- Un animal dangereux intervient dans votre texte

* * *

Es ce qu'un crapaud est un animal dangereux ? Cela se peut s'ils sont venimeux. Mais les crapauds anglais ne sont pas connus pour leur venin. Mais Meliane Jones se moquait bien de savoir si l'animal en question que lui montrait son ami dangereux ou non.  
Prise d'une peur panique elle se mit à hurler faisant sursauter la dangereuse créature qui lui sauta presque dessus en un sursaut de désespoir. Paniquée la jeune gryffondor se mit à trembler. Son ami fort embarrassé entrepris de jeter la malheureuse bête le plus loin possible d'eux. Pourquoi avait-il voulu faire cette mauvaise blague à la jeune fille ? Il avait cru que ça serait marrant de lui faire peur. Mais il ne pensait pas que lorsque Meliane disait qu'elle avait peur des batraciens s'était à ce point. Malheureux, il prit la jeune fille tétanisée dans ses bras qui s'était mise à sangloter. Tentant de la rassurer, il se promit de protéger dorénavant son amie de ces horribles créatures. Car certes un crapaud non-venimeux ce n'est peut-être pas dangereux, mais lorsqu'on est batracophobe on se soucie guère de savoir si la bestiole est venimeuse ou non. Et puis en y repensant cette histoire avait été bien dangereux pour quelqu'un. Là-bas dans les fourrés gisait un crapaud hébété qui se demandait bien ce qui s'était passé.urrés gisait un crapaud hébété qui se demandait bien ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

On se quitte donc avec Meliane la petite dernière qui souffre donc de batracophobie. Et oui ça existe et croyez moi ce n'est pas agréable pour moi de tomber face à un crapaud.

Et voilà arbre généalogique c'est terminé.  
Ce recueil c'est une histoire de famille qui commence en 1492 avec la naissance du premier et se termine en 2012 avec la naissance de la petite dernière. C'est aussi :  
\- 1 série  
\- 21 OC crées  
\- 6 mois de publications  
\- 28 reviews  
\- Une quantité de recherche astronomique  
\- Beaucoup de prénoms bretons  
\- Un grand nombre de métiers : 2 armateurs, 1 corsaire (pas encore fantôme), 1 pirate , 1 terre-neuvas, 1 contrebandier, 1 apothicaire, 1 négrier, 2 maraichers, 1 explorateur, 1 prêtre, 1 marchand ambulant, 1 pecheur de sardine, 1 gardien de phare, 1 conteur, 1 conservateur de musée, 1 employé du ministère, 1 résistant, 1 épidémiologiste, 1 magiearchéologue  
\- L'histoire du petit peuple Bretons à la sauce sorcière  
\- Beaucoup de plaisir et pleins d'histoire dans la tête pour la suite


End file.
